Under the Castle Walls
by Alwaysme98
Summary: Kim and Jack have gone great lengths to protect their countries and each other but there loyalties are tested when a figure from Kim's past comes and changes the meaning of the war they were sure they wanted to stop. They learn the past of their kingdoms and discover the secrets that have been hiding "Under the Castle walls". Sequel to "Outside the Castle Walls"


**Here we are ! Its here! Here is the first Chapter of Under the Castle Walls! Check it out make sure to Review and tell me what you think! I am so sorry irs Late My parents pulled a surprise end of school trip without telling me I barely was home Friday didnt have time to upload this I am sooooooo Sorry**

**-Alwaysme98**

**Kim's POV**

My breath hitched and I repeated myself in utter awe

"Mom?"

She looked fine, the woman who had left my life 3 years ago stood before me. Jack was the only thing keeping me from hitting the floor and I couldn't get my mouth to shut because my brain still couldn't accept the fact that she was here and I just lost it

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU LEFT...me"

My voice faltering at the end, I had come to terms of her death had accepted it, after months of grieving for my mother who I thought would never return I had finally moved on. But here she is, I slowly get up with the support of Jack and the woman laughs and says

"Oh Kimmy dear did you really think I could die that easily?"

Jack's father seeing his son he screamed

"Traitor! I will not stay in your presence any longer your futile attempts have failed and I must leave for I am too respected to be in the presence of the enemy!" he then left.

Jack swallowed and let out a deep breath and turned his attention to my mother,

she turned to my father and nodded her head, my father cleared his throat and said

"Kim darling why don't we go someplace private and talk about this?"

As if just remembering the others I turned to look at them shock was evident in all there eyes, except for Jack concern was evident in his. My mind a mess of jumbled thoughts I then managed to say

"These are my friends they deserve an explanation as much as I do "

My father sighed and said

"Fine all of you come with me"

He led us into his chamber my mother trailing behind us, we all walked in and he sat on the edge of his bed and my mother pulled the curtain that gave the illusion that this part of the tent was its own room.

He sighed and said

"It all started many years ago, as you know there has always been the two kingdoms Emersonia and Terrapotamia, but what you don't know is there used to be three. The kingdoms name was Oriania its kingdom flourished and its king had a daughter who was famed for her beauty and princes all around came to request her hand including me and your father Jack."

Jack seemed to take this by surprise and suddenly my father's story seemed more interesting.

He continued

"Philip Jack's father and I fell in love with blonde beauty and both swore that we would marry her, her father seeing both of us as worthy as marrying his daughter created a competition the winner receiving the honor of becoming her husband. The competition was fierce and hard but I managed to win and married your mother Kim"

It was my turn to be surprised my parents had never told me how they had met.

My father then said

"Philip and I being friends since childhood decided not to let the competition affect our friendship, even though it did and things were never the same, and he was betrothed to a popular dukes daughter named Susan, Jack's mother, he soon married her and took over the throne after his fathers death. Kim's mother and I visited her father's kingdom often, till one day the entire castle just disappeared, I know it sounds crazy but Kim your grandfather always meddled in dark magic, I told him it was not wise, yet he called me young and foolish"

My mother then said

"Do not tell the tales of my fathers stupidity"

she then turned to me and finished the story

" The legend of the story is the riches of the kingdom are with the castle many search for it , a society called the Black Dragons has been trying to find the treasure for many years now, me being a target of the society they all seem to think I knows something about my fathers treasure as the attacks and kidnap attempts increased knowing I would have to do something I staged a death scene and went into hiding when Philip's kingdom started having financial problems he began a search for the fabled treasure, Your father when hearing of his attempts to claim the treasure claimed it was his and a war ensued for the mysterious treasure."

She smirked, she didn't seem like the mother I knew 3 years ago she continued

"Till I came up here about six months ago to tell these fools the treasure belonged to me!"

I sat down trying to take it all in all I had known was a lie and I felt like there was still something they weren't telling me. My father got up and put a hand on my shoulder and said

"Nothing is ever as it seems sweetie"

So I asked

"Where is the third kingdom fabled to be?"

My father went to his desk and pulled out a map and pointed to a small valley and me and Jack said aloud

"Kensington Valley"

**1 hour Later**

The chaos that ensued was dramatic, with Milton screaming

"It was there all along you cowards!"

his voice high and squeaky then Jerry looked over at Grace and said

"Which valley is that again?"

Eddie sat in the corner with a plate of food in front of him oblivious to his surroundings. Rudy yelled

"You could ruin my business! My delicious corn dogs are quite famous, don't think you will get any royal discounts!"

Jack next to me whispered in my ear

"Well this escalated quickly"

My father yelled

"Silence!"

The room suddenly became silent, my mother then spoke

"The land has been searched and nothing has been found"

I then said

"This story doesn't make any sense! Dark magic? Disappearing castles? Hidden treasure? So the whole fighting over Kensington Valley because Mom "died" there was a lie? A lie just to get the soldiers to go to war with you?"

My mother laughed

"Sweetie do you think they would fight if it was over a "hidden treasure" from a kingdom some say never existed, If I hadn't lived in that castle myself I wouldn't believe it either"

My father spoke

"Kim its late why don't we all get a good nights sleep, we can discuss this more in the morning"

A guard came over and escorted us out of his room, he stopped and said

"Your highness what do I do with the enemy prince?"

I instantly stepped in front of Jack

My father sighed and ran his hand through his hair he looked older then and tired he just said quietly

"Escort him with the others we will work everything out in the morning"

The guard led us into another room eyeing Jack the whole time, the room had several pallets on the floor and almost collapsed on one from exhaustion. Jack sat down next to me and absently played with my hair, I laughed Jack must be seriously tired

he smiled at me and said

"We are so in over our heads"

I asked

"Jack are you okay?"

He gave me a very small smile and said

"I am alive and breathing I'll be okay"

I sighed

"Nothing is going according to plan"

Jack took my hand and said

"Hey, well work it out together"

I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder I asked

"Do you think the 3rd kingdom exists?"

He seemed to think about it for a second and then said

"Whether it exists or not it sure has caused a lot of trouble"

I just laughed my eyes hardly staying opening

Jack whispered

"Go to sleep Kim, something tells me tomorrow is going to be a long day"

I layed down on my pallet and Jack laid a light kiss on my forehead

I mumbled

"Goodnight Jack"

he replied

"Goodnight Kim"

**The beginning of a Under the Castle Walls, love you guys, make sure to check the character profile thing I did on my profile, might help you understand a bit better, also remember to check out my other story "That Summer". Please Review, tell me what you think of this new plot.**

**-Alwaysme98**


End file.
